deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ImagoDesattrolante/Leaving
Hi. It's been a long time hasn't it? Not just since I've made a blog or whatever, it's been a long time since I've made an actual edit, it's been a long time since I've gone on the chat and it's been a long time since I've been seriously active. So I've been thinking about this for quite some time and I've made a decision; I believe it's my time to leave the wiki, and this site as a whole. Took a long time for that. I'm going to give a quick rundown on my history in the wiki. I remember going on this wiki on the 8th of June, 2015 and being cringeworthy as fuck. Complaining about le ebin Bagan, and making a trash page. Then I made a really poor quality where I basically got Saikou to do all the shit for me except for the battle. Which was again trash. Forward a few months and I was made a Chat Mod, which was pretty surprising, for me at least. It was on the 28th of October. But a few months later I got blamed for something I didn't do and got globally banned lol. I came back on alts and was a complete asshole to everyone, which broke tons of bridges. Especially with my closest friends. Right from the day I was unbanned (April 15th) I started feeling guilty for how I acted and tried to rebuild the bridges but that often did not work very well. And in May, Arach went and wrote a paragraph insulting/explaining how I was a dickhead on deviantArt which motivated me to just become inactive for a few months. I wrote a really shitty blog attempting to apologize as well. But from like November I actually started getting back into being a mod for this wiki and I was actually starting to feel quite good about it, the wiki was being rebuilt really well/really quickly and I was pretty confident about it. I got promoted to the other mod roles as well, pretty much making me an admin without the permissions to ban. But around late December, some clashes between me and other mods/admins started to happen. To be fair I didn't really explain/defend myself well in these arguments so it was alright. And actually most of all, I was finally getting back into Vs Debating and all that. I finally wrote another battle too. On the 7th day of 2017 I was leaving some comments on battles I disagreed with, listing my reasons and saying that they were bad. A few hours after this, I had a massive, serious Cease & Desist just planted on my wall, which was basically full of material that incriminated (and slandered imo) me. I argued with Ari for a while about it, on chat first and then on the message wall. It didn't even last that long and I closed the thread soon after but it really stuck with me, I knew that someone had been feeding him weird info (turned out it was Cropfist, thanks :^) ). And, trust me, it really, really demotivated me to do stuff here. I was already sensing some feelings about me tbh, but if that happened + I was having disagreements with the mod team anyways, why should I work here that much? Another thing, the wiki is just being overwhelmingly filled with actual children that I cannot work with them that well. The rules are also wayyyyyyyyyy too sensitive (for me) as a result, which I can't do well with. But most of all, I have seriously lost me interest/any sort of motivation to CARE about fictional characters fighting each other, and fiction for the most part. Most of the people I know who used to work with VS Debates feel the same, for example Proto and Myth. Alone however I just don't care about this shit anymore, I have far more important things to think about/do now and that's also a reason why I've been so inactive. The last big reason for me leaving is that I hardly talk with anyone here anymore, I'm not friends with much people on the wiki anymore. And since most of the old cast has ran away from this wiki or vanished completely, it's only me along with a few people who have changed quite a bit and I don't get on too well with them anymore, mostly just big disagreements. I think that's the short story for it, sorry for this not being much longer. But I want to thank a few people - if you're not in the list I apologize, it doesn't mean I hate you or anything. ArachnoGia You're a good friend + person and that's the most truthful thing I can say. I won't ever forget you with this and that's for sure, you've done amazing work on the wiki and everyone acknowledges that. I know you don't feel well with the wiki at the moment but just know that you've done a lot more than most people (including me),and that you definitely act older than you actually are. Arigarmy Good memer and good friend, you're really funny and the work you've done on rebuilding the wiki is absolutely massive, very impressive. You should be a good leader here, that's for certain. Derpurple Once again, good memer and person. Done amazing work on the wiki like the others, evident by your edit count alone. I'm certain you will carry on doing good things here too, congratulations on your admin promotion as well. You deserve it. GalacticAttorney What can I say, really funny/nice person to be around as a whole and yet again like the others, done absolutely amazing work rebuilding the wiki, especially considering when you joined, it's really impressive. Very nice person all around. I think that's mostly it all done, sorry for this blog not being long compared to Agent's or Para's blogs. You all have a lot of potential, that's for sure.Another thing, this accounts for VS Debating as a whole, I'm leaving that. About my fights, anyone can take them now (the ones that are unfinished). If they're partially finished like a few are, just blank the page. And yea, goodbye. Category:Blog posts